Move on
by HiBiSiLi
Summary: Hermione works in St. Mungo's as a Healer. To her surprise, Draco Malfoy has come in to get his scar from Harry all those years ago removed, but the difference between then an now? He's sort of a... nice guy?


I felt ill. I shouldn't be having thoughts like that. I was still in love with Ron, and I knew it. It had been three years, since that day I had found him cheating on me, and I couldn't seem to find it in me to get over it. Or I hadn't, not until I had seen Malfoy the other day. He had been there to get the scar Harry had given him back in sixth year finally removed, and I was the one supposed to do it.

When he had walked in, I had been looking at the floor, day dreaming about getting out of Britain, like I had wanted to for so long. Suddenly his expensive, Italian loafers were in my view. As my head slowly moved upwards, I found black jeans, before finally reaching his white, with black patterns, v-neck shirt, and his black, leather coat. When I finally reached his head, his face was smirking.

"Don't look so cocky looking, Malfoy." I said.

"Don't check me out, Granger." he grinned.

"I wasn't. I was thinking about something else, actually. You just happened to come in the room, while I was looking down, and you caught me looking up."

"When most people look up, they kind of do it in a quick flash, but you, you just took your lovely time. I call that checking someone out."

"And what would you do if I was?"

"Well, Miss Granger." Some where in this, he had made his way over to me, and was standing so close to me that I had to look up at him to see his eyes, unsurprising since I was about 5'3", where as Draco- I mean Malfoy was almost a foot taller then me, at 6' exactly, which I knew from his file. "I might have to punish you." He started to lean towards me, but I back away suddenly.

"S-so maybe we should just... get started here." I blurted out. Surprise flashed across his face, but it quickly turned to calm.

"All right, but first I feel that it is important I get to know you before letting you do anything to my body. Who knows, maybe you'll murder me, when I'm not paying attention."

"Malfoy, you have known me since we were eleven. I think you know me well enough by now." I glared.

"I'll start. I went into training to become a Professor, but although enjoyable, I decided I would prefer a different job. One day, a cousin of mine brought her daughter over to my apartment, and I found I am very fond of young children, and since have opened a school for those of the wizarding community who would like to develop their children's skills from a young age. It also functions as an orphanage." Malfoy explained. My jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said finally, but he shook his head, and I realized he was sincere. "I am shocked, Malfoy. I never thought you would be that sort."

"Well, it seems I am. At first a lot of people were worried I would... convert their kids, but then people started recommending me, and it has been so successful I had to hire four other teachers." He smiled, his face full of pride.

"Congratulations. I'm glad things have been working out for you." I replied.

"Thanks. Now then, your turn."

"I-" I didn't know what to say. It had been four years since the battle, and all that had happened was I had become a Healer at St. Mungo's, and Ron had turned out to be an asshole "I became a Healer, obviously. That is about it."

"Are you still seeing Weasel-beat?" he asked.

"Don't call him that." I said.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard." He gave me an unapologetic shrug. "But are you?"

"No." I said shortly. "But I'm not going to talk about that, so don't even bother."

"All right." he said quietly.

"Just.. let's finish up. You are my last appointment of the day, and I want to go home." I said. He nodded, and pulled his shirt up over his head. More fantastic body. He had abs. Who knew the kid who had always been so annoying and had been such a jerk to Harry, Ron and I, who was a dirty rotten git, had abs? He was so good looking, even the scar that would have been ugly on someone else was beautiful on his sleek, pale body.

I handed him a potion I had made just before he had come, and he gulped it down, the potion disappearing just like that.

"Thanks, Hermione." He said, handing back the cup.

"No problem. That is was my job is." I smiled, turning around to put a quick scouring charm on the glass, then reaching up to put it away. Of course, I couldn't reach, and I had just lent my stool to Healer Uni. Before I could make a move though, Malfoy was taking it out of my hands, and he had it put away. He was pressed against me though, and every move he made, I felt. I couldn't move, because no matter where I would go, I would bump into him.

"Excuse me." I said so quietly I wondered if he had heard me, but he didn't move. "Please, Malfoy, just excuse me." I repeated firmly, turning to look over my shoulder at him. He took this chance to capture my lips in his. I suddenly found, I didn't have to be so hung up on Ron all the time, but rather Malfoy instead. h


End file.
